


You Look Out For Me, I Look Out For You

by silvertonguescribbler



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex, LOTS OF CONSENT, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Sweet/Hot, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, cute smut, fuck idk, pillow princess catra, this is just how i cope with quarantine loneliness ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguescribbler/pseuds/silvertonguescribbler
Summary: Basically just some pre-shera smut between Catra and Adora. Assuming Catra has a heat cycle, and any weakness is frowned upon in the Horde, she'd probably want to get that taken care of ASAP, right?Just some cute inexperienced lesbians cutting class to be gay basically.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 553





	You Look Out For Me, I Look Out For You

It wasn’t unusual for Catra to be late - in fact, Adora would be more worried if she showed up somewhere on time - but it was unusual for her to not show up at all. Adora frowned as she hurried towards the room she shared with Catra and the rest of their squad. She’d probably be a few minutes late to her next assignment, but it was worth it to find out if something was wrong with Catra.

The metal door clanked open and sure enough, there Catra was, curled up on Adora’s bunk - she never bothered climbing up to her own - entirely under the blanket except for one clawed foot. Adora covered the ground between them in a few long, quiet steps before reaching to tickle Catra’s sole. 

“Hey!” Catra yanked her foot back under the blanket and stuck her head out to frown at Adora.

“I know you like to sleep in, Catra, but this is late even for you!” Adora admonished, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?”

“Im fine,” Catra answered quickly, her eyes darting away. She pulled the blankets back over her head and muttered, “I’m just feeling kinda under the weather is all. Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it? Of course I’m gonna worry about it, it’s you! You’re my best friend, Catra. We look out for each other. Do you want me to get you anything? Ice? Medicine? I can probably sneak into commissary and nab you an extra ration if you need it.”

“I’m fine, seriously,” Catra snapped. Adora reached out and put her hand on what she assumed was Catra’s shoulder and the girl jerked away, hissing.

“Yeesh, alright,” Adora said, withdrawing her hand. “What is with you today?”

“I said I’m fine!” Catra peeked out again to glare at Adora, her face flushed. “It’s nothing you can help with, anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Adora pressed. “You know I’m always here for you. You look out for me, I look out for you. That’s the deal. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Ugh, fine, you are  _ so _ pushy. I’m just… in heat,” Catra mumbled. She was sure her face was bright red, but Adora just stared at her blankly.

“Uh, why are you under a blanket then? Wouldn’t you be cooler without it?” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Catra said quietly.

“Right, right, okay - I don’t know what you’re talking about in the slightest,” Adora admitted.

“Told you you wouldn’t be able to help.” Catra’s tone was almost smug.

“You don’t know that unless you actually tell me what’s going on instead of just saying weird cryptic stuff and hiding under that blanket!” 

“Fine, okay? Once a year my stupid body goes into overdrive for a few days and I’m just really  _ fucking _ horny.” Catra snapped. Silence hung thick in the cramped bunk room. “I told you you wouldn’t be able to help.” 

Adora stared at her, and Catra felt as though her eyes were searing hot iron boring into her skin. She avoided Adora’s piercing gaze, instead focusing on her own hand, curled into a tight fist in the blanket. Her claws were probably tearing the fabric, but she didn’t care.

“I mean, technically I could?” Adora said tentatively, after an agonizing pause. Catra’s ears twitched up.

“How’s that?”

“Well, we could have s -” Adora stumbled over her words and gulped. “We could have sex, I mean. I don’t really know what to do but you could tell me, right? Wouldn’t that make it stop?”

“I… I don’t know, actually,” Catra said. It was true, she didn’t. She didn’t really know anything about herself or her species, except that they were a “nasty, mangy lot” according to Shadow Weaver. Adora cupped Catra’s face in her hand, startling her out of her thoughts, and shot her a wry smile.

“Doesn’t hurt to try, right?”

She reached out her hand and Catra took it, half in disbelief of what was happening, allowing Adora to pull her up out of her blanket cocoon. Adora reached to cup Catra’s chin in her hand, pulling their faces together. 

“Is this okay?” Adora’s voice was all tenderness and concern. Catra nodded mutely, her mouth suddenly dry. 

Then, Adora’s lips were upon hers, and suddenly the flame in Catra’s stomach wasn’t discomfort and nerves, but desire and a hunger like she’d never experienced. Adora’s movements were hesitant, unsure, but she heat and pressure of her lips was enough to make Catra whine as she leaned into the kiss. Adora curled her fingers into Catra’s wild hair, her fingernails just grazing the soft fur behind her ear, and Catra melted against her, wishing every part of her could touch Adora at once. Catra felt herself kneading the blankets beneath her hands, her claws extending and retracting rhythmically with Adora’s kisses. 

Finally, she pulled away to stare in amazement at Adora, who met her eyes with a quizzical look.

“What does it… feel like?” Adora asked. “You know, your heat.” She extended her hand nervously and placed it on Catra’s hip. The sensation set fiery desire shooting up Catra’s body, and she shivered. Adora pulled back, looking at her own hand like it was some sort of deadly weapon. “S-sorry. You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want.”

“No, it’s okay.” Catra reached for Adora’s wrist and moved her hand back to rest on her hip again. “It feels kinda like ants crawling under my skin. And heat? Like, literal heat. And tension, like my whole body is a rubber band ready to snap. And I can feel my pulse, you know… down there.”

“Down where?” Adora’s eyes were wide. Catra opened her mouth to say something, probably call Adora a smartass or tell her to fuck off or something, but before she could, Adora pressed a finger to her lips. She lightly lifted the hand Catra was still holding by her hip. “Show me.”

Catra blushed and gulped, but she moved her hand so it was aligned with Adora’s and slowly guided it downward. She slid Adora’s fingers along her hip bone, following the natural curve down between her thighs and moaning a little as Adora’s fingers passed over her clit. Catra pressed herself up into the touch, pushing Adora’s hand further between her legs to feel the wetness spreading through her leggings.

“Oh, you’re…” Adora started, pulling back to look at her own hand curiously. To Catra, who had spread her legs a bit to accommodate them both, the air felt ice cold in the sudden absence of touch. 

“Yeah.” Catra said shortly, suddenly aware she’d been holding her breath. She arched her body up almost unconsciously, a silent request. Then, when Adora failed to respond to her body language, she pleaded, “Keep going?”

“Hmm, don’t you think it would be easier without -” Adora tugged the waistband of Catra’s leggings - “These?”

Catra nodded, wordlessly tugging them off. On a whim, she peeled off her shirt too, and sat back in her Horde regulation grey panties and sports bra, awaiting Adora’s next move. Adora grinned, and wriggled out of her own shirt. Even though she’d seen Adora naked plenty in the locker rooms, she couldn’t help but admire her perfectly toned abs, and the slight shadow of cleavage peeking out above her bra. Then, abruptly, Adora pounced. 

In an instant she had pushed Catra down on the bed and laid on top of her, their legs interlocked and their torsos pressed together. Catra gasped at the sudden display of dominance and Adora peered down at her, her bright blue eyes full of concern.

“Is this okay?” Adora almost whispered. Breathless, Catra simply nodded, enjoying the pressure of Adora’s body against her own. Adora smiled. “Good.”

She leaned in to kiss Catra gently on the lips, one hand supporting herself while the other ran cautiously down Catra’s arm, stroking the soft fur until she found Catra’s fingers and interlaced them with her own. Catra, understanding Adora’s wordless question gently led Adora’s hand to her chest, resting her own fingers gently atop Adoras and giving an encouraging squeeze. 

Adora complied, and soon her fingers found Catra’s pert nipple through her bra. She circled it with her thumb and forefinger, twisting gently until it hardened under her touch. Catra hummed her appreciation and buried her hands in Adora’s hair, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. She lapped tentatively at the seam of Adora’s mouth and felt her lips part, letting Catra in. Their tongues twined around each other, exploring, and now it was Adora’s turn to moan in surprise, as Catra suddenly sucked her tongue into her own mouth. She momentarily lost focus, putting her full weight on Catra as the arm she was supporting herself with gave out. 

Catra grinned against Adora’s mouth, satisfied that she wasn’t the only one enjoying this. She put her hand back over Adora’s, nudging it lower. 

“Yeah?” Adora asked. Catra nodded again, fervently.

“Yeah,” she said. “Please, Adora.”

Catra did not say please often, and Adora took it seriously. She pulled back, scooting down to nuzzle into Catra’s neck and kiss under her chin as she trailed her fingers down her belly. Catra’s breath caught in her throat as she felt Adora toying with the hem of her underwear, teasing her. Then her fingers slipped beneath the waistband and she dragged her hand over Catra’s pubic mound and down to her pussy.

“You’re really wet,” Adora muttered into Catra’s neck. Catra grunted, feeling her cheeks heat up. 

“Yeah, I told you.”

“I like it.” Adora’s fingers slipped between Catra’s outer lips and she gasped, involuntarily digging her claws into Adora’s hair before pulling back sheepishly. 

“Sorry…” She mumbled. Another word Catra didn’t use very often. 

“It’s okay.” Adora circled Catra’s clit with her finger experimentally, grinning a little when a whimper escaped Catra’s lips. Adora pushed herself up from Catra’s throat to look at her, eyes earnest and face flushed pink. “You can - you can do it again if you want. I don’t mind.”

“O-okay.” Catra didn’t quite know what else to say. She coiled her fingers back in Adora’s hair and tightened her grasp, and Adora let out a little gasp. It sounded a bit like when she was in pain, but the fire in her eyes told Catra that this was different from their experiences in the battle simulations. Catra pulled Adora’s head up and she moved obediently to kiss her again, her fingers already beginning to rhythmically stroke Catra’s clit again. 

Catra moaned, opening her mouth to catch a breath, but as soon as she did Adora’s tongue rushed in to fill it. Their mouths clashed together more urgently now, and Catra reached to pull Adora’s bra up, exposing her breasts. She noted with some satisfaction that Adora’s hand’s movement lower down stuttered when Catra delicately pinched her nipple between her claws. 

“Adora,” she panted, between kisses. 

“Hmm?” Adora didn’t pause in her worshipping of Catra’s body. She kept teasing her clit and kissing her everywhere she could reach and Catra felt her mind getting hazy. 

“Adora, I want you to go inside,” Catra finally managed to say. Her tone was almost desperate. She bucked her hips up into Adora's hand to emphasize her desire. 

Adora complied almost immediately, slipping one slick finger into Catra, slowly, before curling it in and dragging her hand back.

“More.” 

Adora added a second finger and found her rhythm, dragging her fingers over the sensitive spot in Catra’s pussy and circling her clit with her thumb. She sped up gradually, moving in time with Catra’s jerking hips as Catra moaned into her mouth. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and one fist was clenched in the sheets while the other frantically kneaded in Adora’s hair. 

In the end it was Adora’s mouth that pushed Catra over the edge. She leaned down, using her nose to nudge Catra’s chin up to suck the side of her throat, and Catra let out a high pitched keen as all the muscles in her body tensed. Adora kept working her, her fingers slowing down as Catra rode out her orgasm, before she finally pulled out. Adora grinned down at her, circling Catra’s clit with her slick fingers a few more times as Catra’s legs spasmed uncontrollably. 

“Feel any better?” Adora asked, still grinning. Catra didn’t reply right away, just pulled Adora close and held her tight to her chest as her breathing leveled. Finally, after a long moment of silence, she found her response. 

“Yeah, but one more time wouldn’t hurt, would it?”


End file.
